In one example, a floor-standing air-conditioning apparatus (an indoor unit) that is installed on the floor of a room or on any other like place has an air outlet, from which conditioned air is fed, in the upper portion of its body in the height direction. In an example of such a known floor-standing air-conditioning apparatus, a flat-plate-like heat exchanger is provided obliquely such that the upper portion of the heat exchanger is inclined toward the front side of the body and the lower portion of the heat exchanger is inclined toward the rear side of the body. Furthermore, the pitch of an air inlet grill is narrower in its areas closer to the center of rotation of a fan, that is, is wider in its areas farther from the center of rotation of the fan (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In another example, a drain pan provided below a heat exchanger is formed integrally with a cabinet. An air outlet is provided in the upper portion of the cabinet. The heat exchanger has a plate shape and is inclined downward such that the front side thereof faces toward the floor surface. An air inlet is provided below the air outlet. The air inlet is inclined downward so as to face toward the floor. A fan is provided at a position higher than a half of the height of the cabinet (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
In another air-conditioning apparatus, a fan is provided in an upper portion of the unit. A V-shaped heat exchanger is provided below the fan. An air outlet and an air inlet are provided in the upper front portion and in the lower portion, respectively, of the unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).